oxenfreefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
Michael is Alex's, pre-game, deceased brother as well as Clarissa's Ex-boyfriend (Player Dependant, could still be dating if alive). Michael is voiced by Anthony Lam. Personality Michael is seen as a model student, a football player, well loved and the one to give the speech at graduation. He is a caring brother, as shown by the way he treats Alex and even requires her blessing to leave for College and live on his own with Clarissa. Official Bio Alex's older brother. Basically the perfect sibling, he's supportive, affable, funny, willing to protect his little sister but not over protect. She considers him her guide post for what's to come, a job he enjoys. Think Miles Teller from "The Spectacular Now" or Sam Rockwell from "The Way Way Back."https://www.backstage.com/casting/oxenfree-51308/ Appearance Michael looks similar to Alex, with brown skin, reddish brown eyes, and auburn hair. He wears a blue raglan shirt with grey jeans and white sneakers. Background Little is known about Michael due to his absence throughout the majority of Oxenfree. One year prior to the beginning of Oxenfree, Alex, Michael, and Clarissa took a trip to Edwards Island together so they could all spend the day out together. Michael claimed he intended to teach Alex how to swim at the pool the following week, though it is unknown if those plans were followed up. Before Michael graduated he asked for Alex's blessing to leave town for college and live on his own with Clarissa. Alex wanted for them to hang out one last time before he left, so they both went swimming at Horn Lake. This ultimately led to Michael drowning as Alex watched from the wayside, unable to help due to her poor or total lack of swimming skills. It is mentioned in-game that prior to Michael's death, Alex's parents were prone to fighting and, eventually, following Michael's death, their marriage fell apart and ended with their divorce. Michael was apparently very well-liked in town, as shown by a police officer buying him a beer. This somewhat irritates Michael, as he has grown bored of the reputation and responsibility in town, and spurs his plans to elope to New York with Clarissa. Relationships * Alex - Alex is Michael's younger sister, and the two of them have always shared a close "best-friend" bond. Regardless of player choices, he will listen to her opinion in all situations. He is essentially the perfect sibling, and supports and respects Alex and her opinion at all times, and often gives Alex advice for the future. On one particular occasion he refers to his advice as a "just-in-case package" * Clarissa - Clarissa and Michael dated prior to the events of Oxenfree, and the two are shown to have a healthy relationship, with both of them caring deeply about Alex's wellbeing. During certain memory sequences in the game, Alex has the ability to convince Michael to stay in town and thus "resurrect" him later in the timeline, and additionally can convince Michael to stop dating Clarissa before he dies, causing them to be distant at the end of the game. Endings In some of the endings, it is possible to save Michael from drowning by convincing him to not leave town and instead go to College in Camena. These endings cause Michael to replace Jonas in all the events that involved him, including the pictures taken with him. Save Michael and preserve relationship with Clarissa Michael is alive and his relationship with Clarissa is preserved. To do so, you must talk well of Clarissa while in the beach sequence with Michael a year prior. Save Michael and end relationship with Clarissa Michael is alive, but he and Clarissa are no longer in a relationship. To achieve this ending, Alex will have to discourage Michael of doing anything with Clarissa and/or speak badly of her on the beach. Save Michael and sacrifice Clarissa Michael is alive, but his relationship is nonexistent. Trivia *In the ending where you sacrifice Clarissa, Michael tells Alex his last ex-girlfriend was Kristin. References Category:Characters